1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner used for electrophotographic printing, a developer including the toner, and printed matter made by using the developer. More particularly, it relates to a toner and a developer that can produce printed matter having ink printed-like images causing less eyestrain, and such printed matter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, publications have been mainly prepared by offset printing, one of planographic printings. In the printing process, a plate having hydrophilic and lipophilic sections is prepared, an ink is applied to the surface of the plate, the ink is transferred to a rubber blanket, then the ink is printed on a paper sheet.
The printing method is advantageous for preparing more than thousands of publications, but not for preparing a small number of publications such as hundreds of publications. This is because preparation of the plate usually costs too much. This is one of the main reasons that make it difficult to republish out-of-print publications even if there is a demand for republishing such publications, since republication needs another set of plates.
One of the solutions of the problem may be preparing such a small number of publications by electrophotographic printing in which toner is used to form an image. However, although the printed matters are well adapted for being read continuously for a relatively short time, reading printed matters prepared by electrophotographic printing continuously for a long time is likely to make the reader's eyes tired.